watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoko Kuroki
Tomoko Kuroki is often depicted as desperate, lonely and deranged, but she still goes to various lengths to try and be more popular with others. Tomoko has a grim outlook on life, to the extent that during a day dream, she images herself on a motorcycle, only to crash and end up in hospital.She often has heavy bags under her eyes due to staying up to late playing games or watching anime. She is also rather perverted at times. Despite of this she is often fairly optimistic, (for example in chapter 2/episodde 1 she belives that it will only take about a month to get a boyfriend). She will often imagine dubious situations with other boys or lust after her best friend, Yū Naruse. Tomoko also has a younger brother named Tomoki Kuroki, and a cousin, Kī. Relationships Yū Naruse Tomoko befriended Yū in middle school when Yū joined Tomoko's class (watashi no tomodachi ga motenai no wa dou kangaete mo omaera ga warui chapter 1). Tomoko offered to eat lunch with her, after being told to eat lunch with her friends, believing that she could take advantage of her good will. Yū attempts to add Komi into the group, being another loner. However, she and Tomoko don't get along well, and as she has not been seen in the main series it can be assumed that they have not attempted to remain in contact. At the start of the main series, Tomoko mainly contacts Yū to ask for advice (including about what kind of underwear she was wearing at the time), though as it progresses Yū asks Tomoko for help (notably what XXX is), and even notes how mature she feels Tomoko is. During the culture festival she visits Tomoko's school, where Tomoko attempts to get a hug from her by bringing her into the haunted house (resulting in her annoyance that they were unable to scare her). Kī Tomoko's cousin. Kī (at first) respects Tomoko more than anyone else in her family. Looking up to her and refering to her as an older sister (which please's Tomoko greatly). Tomoko lies a great deal to Kī in an attempt to seem more mature, however this ultimately backfires when Kī finds out when she confronts the guy she claimed to be her boyfriend, only to have her illusion shattered. Since then Tomoko has tried to be nicer to her in an attempt to win her back, even bringing her along to watch her win a card game against younger children (though she needs to cheat), and trying to give her money at new year (which Kī refuses). Nemoto Nemoto was a classmate of Tomoko in her first year. She introduces herself at the start of their second year (greatly pleasing Tomoko as she feared no one remembered her from her last class). She found Tomoko's introduction in her first year funny (as Tomoko had intended), and built up the rest of the class's expectations for her introduction. Leading to Tomoko trying, unsuccessfully, to come up with a new introduction. This leads to her embarrassment and the disappointment of the rest of the class (see Kuroki Level) Despite of this, Tomoko seems to warm to her, and later mentions Talking to her on occasion. Memorable quotes Image gallery Category:Characters Category:Females